Twilight Dhoom 2
by Lila8171997
Summary: This is for all you Indian/Asian Twilighters out there. One of my friends let me watch it with subtitles. Even if you're not Asian, you can still read it, 'cause it's not specifically for anybody. It's rated T, because I'm paranoid like that.
1. The Train Thief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dhoom 2.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - The Train Thief**

Somewhere in the middle of the Sahara Desert, a train chugged on. Prince Harry and Prince William were busy playing Train Thieves with their grandmother, the Queen.

Harry and William ran along the corridors of the train, and arrived at the Crown Room. They slid the doors open, and placed the Crown on top of their cowboy hats. Then before Harry and William could escape, the Queen came up and pointed a toy gun at their heads.

"You're a stupid, silly thief!" Harry chastised William. "You got caught!" Then he turned to the Queen. "Can we play again, granny?" The Queen smiled, but shook her head. "Not until we've had the cake!" She said. The young princes cheered and ran out.

As the Queen started to leave, she glanced at the Crown, now safely on it's velvet cushion, and then out the small window. Then she turned to face the guards. "Draw the curtains." She ordered them.

"With all due respect, your Majesty. We're in the middle of the Sahara Desert . No one can see us." The taller of the guards protested. The Queen looked at the window again, and at the sky that could be seen through the window. "If we can see the sky's limit, then it _can_ be seen." She turned again towards the guards. "From the sky." She glanced at the guards sternly, and then left.

_Outside the Train  
_

At that same moment, a pale figure was parachuting right above the train. He landed swiftly, on the top of the train, and then took off his parachute.

_Back in the Train_

"Have you seen it?" One guard asked to the other. The other guard shook his head. "Nobody can touch it."

Just then, the Queen walked up silently, and pointed at the doors to the Crown Rooms, nodding ever so slightly. She stepped in, and the doors closed behind her.

Suddenly, the Queen panted up to the Crown Room doors, "Nana's going to get ya." She shook her head, smiling. "Where are those little rascals?" She asked pointing at the doors.

The guards looked at each other, confused. "But, but you were, but you were just _in _here, your Majesty!" They exclaimed. They opened the doors, and looked in. On the velvet pillow, a silver metal E was sticking vertically up, and the Crown was missing. The room was deserted.

_Outside the Train_

On top of the train again, the mysterious 'E' ripped of his mask, _very_ similar to the Queen's face. He unbuttoned the dress he wore, and tossed on his red jacket. He put on his backpack, and picked up a red board, that looked similar to a snowboard of some sort, except for the fact that it had wire connecting it to something on one end, and it could easily bend in the middle.

The stranger started to jump off the train, but two guards appeared on one side of the train, and as he turned around, he saw two more coming up behind him. He ducked as they tried to knock him down, and then delivered two swift uppercuts to the jaw, and tripped two other guards off the train.

They practically flew off the train, with the current of the wind, and the speed of the train. Satisfied, the stranger tried to walk away again, but another guard came up behind up, sneakily. He had a harpoon gun with him, and he shot it at the stranger. The mysterious 'E' lurched forward, and dropped his red board. He slowly stepped onto the board, and the guard slowly crouched down, and attached the wire on the harpoon to the train, so that the stranger couldn't escape.

The stranger turned around to face the guard, and then flipped backwards off the train, with the board strapped securely onto his boots, like a snowboard, or skis. The mysterious thief glided swiftly across the sand with his board.

The guard had gotten hold of another gun, and was now trying to aim and shoot proper shots without wasting the bullets. "To the left, no, to the right, no, farther back, almost...no! Missed him!" He thought.

Suddenly, the stranger flipped back onto the train, knocking the last guard off the train. Then he flipped off the train again, and glided across the sand, glided far away. He had succeeded...for now.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Meeting Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( Sorry this took so long. My computer was down, and we never got around to fixing it

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The Next Theft**

On a distant island somewhere, a roaring of a motorcycle was heard all around. Frowning to each other, the 'bad guys' inhabiting the island frowned to one another and then looked back to see a yellow motorcycle fly onto their boat, which was docked right near the island's forest. A man named Jacob Black stepped off the bike, and walked up to one of the villains, with dreadlocks and a bandanna.

"Jacob Black?" The Bandanna guy asked? Jacob nodded.

"Same." He handed the bandanna guy a leather laptop bag. "Payments." Jacob said, lifting his chin and pointing to the bag.

The bandana guy nodded. "Jacob, I heard that you were working with the police?"

"Me? No! Jacob and the police just don't get along! We're...total opposites!" He snorted, and started to walk back to his motorcycle.

Suddenly, the bandanna guy looked down at the deck and saw a card. It clearly stated, "Jacob Black, Forks, Washington District Police."

He picked it up and called, "Hey, Jacob. This yours?" Jacob turned around coolly, and took the card.

He looked down at it, and immediately lost his cool. "No! It's...my friend! Jacob! He works as a police! You know! I'll just be going!" He started to turn when bandanna man pulled the gun on him. Jacob slowly turned around. "Okay! Don't shoot me! See? I'm trying to cheat you! We're both bad guys! Right? I'll join your team!" He shook bandanna man's hand, and his partner's hand. "Right? We can be partners!" There was silence. "No?" Jacob asked in a small voice.

Bandanna man shook his head and handcuffed Jacob to his bike. Then he motioned for his partner to come and hold a gun to his head.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I can't see myself die!" Jacob said, and closed his eyes. Then he faced his head up towards the sky. "World, I'll miss you." In a louder voice he said, "Mummy, I'm coming!" Then he looked down again and shut his eyes. "Okay. I'm ready." Then he desperately looked both ways. "Somebody come save me!!!"

Out of the water came a black skidoo, ridden by a man named Sam Uley.

Sam shot both the bandanna man and his partner on the deck, and then the skidoo landed safely on the other side of the boat, in the water.

He kept riding up to a bunch of other people who were supposed to stand guard of the island. Sam started to shoot them all. The wooden block they were standing on exploded, and satisfied, Sam rode back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Jacob was also shooting away at everyone else on the other side of the boat. Sam joined him and they started to hide behind things like the motor bike and the skidoo and shoot with their guns.

In the middle of the fight, Sam got a call on his cell phone. He rolled behind a bunch of wooden barrels.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Leah? What? I'm busy at work, can you call me later?"

"Later, I'll be dead!"

"Leah, what are you talking about?"

"This!" She said. **(AN: Here, she motions to her belly. She's preggo) **Suddenly she started yelling into the phone. "Pomfrit! Pomfrit!" **(AN: Sorry about these AN's, but I think pomfrit is some sort of fish.)**

"What are you TALKING about Leah?! I'm BUSY!" Sam shouted into the phone.

"Right, you'll be all jolly and traveling the world while I'm in need of pomfrit? I don't care, but I NEED POMFRIT!!!" With a click, she cut the line. Sam looked frustratedly at his phone, clicked a button, shut it close, and resumed the fight.

Then Jacob got a call. "Hello? Oh, hi!" Sam glanced at him, but didn't say anything. "Oh, really? Hold on..." Jacob covered the mouthpiece of his phone with his hand and said,

"Sam! That's Mrs. Stanley, from Forks Bank! She wants to know if we need credit cards! Should I ask one for you too?" Jacob ducked behind his motorcycle again and resumed his conversation. "Yes? Can I meet you tomorrow? Yes? What time? What's your number?" He started to look for a pen when somebody shot at him and his cellphone went dead.

Jacob got up furiously and started to shoot at every last person on the other wooden block. Then there was only one person left.

Sam and Jacob both looked at each other, then stood up and started shooting repeatedly at the wooden block. It blew up, and Jacob grinned, looking eagerly at Sam, but Sam just turned and walked away, back to his skidoo.

Jacob blinked, and retorted, "Ya, I know. You're going to say stuff that you rescued me and all, but if you had come two seconds late mister, my head would have blown up by now! Eh!" He jutted his chin out defiantly.

Sam glared at him. "Every time I have to leave the office, it's to save _you_ and _your_ skin. Why always you? I'd rather you die, but I need you. You're kind of useful, even if you have no brains." Jacob frowned, but then walked over to the skidoo.

"Cool, do I get to ride this sweet thing?" He pretended he was starting up the engine with a twirl of the handlebars.

"No." Said Sam.

"Then what? How will I get home?"

**_(AN: He shouldn't have asked_)**

"AAAHHH!!! Go slower! This is my first time doing this!" Jacob was riding on a board attached to the back of the skidoo, and getting sprayed with buckets of water. Sam didn't listen. He kept on riding, not bothering to pay any attention of what was going on to Jacob.


End file.
